ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jewel of Identity (2020 TV Series)
The Jewel of Identity('''originally '''The Jeweled Identity) '''is an American Animated Comedy Spin-off Series to '''The Powerpuff Girls that is coming in March 26th 2020, Produced by Pernelle Hayes and Craig McCracken. Sypnosis Six Kids that are from Different Families and have Different special powers were abandoned and now live in a Fatherless Family living with their stepmother who Holds a dark secret and seperated from an Old evil Ruler in Citiesville. Cast Trent Stinger(Powers of a Llama)- Pierce Gagnon Ember Stinger(Heat Breath)- Grey DeLisle Mark Stinger(Superbrain)- Andy Milonakis Wade Stinger(Superstrength)- Colin Doyle Mole"Leo"Stinger(Fast digging)- Tom Kenny Wizbert Stinger(Sorcerer Powers)- Jordan Nagai Ms. Jemmica Stinger(Ordinary Human)- Anais Fairweather Episodes/Sypnosis Season 1 0.Spleen Forest and Beyond(Pilot) * Trent Goes Beyond the point of Organ Park. 1.Fishstick Beginnings * Mom Tells a Story how she met them. 2.Revisit Antartica * Ember doesn't want to join the Surprise party in Antartica. Its up to Trent to Convince Her. 3.Sparents( spare + Parents) * Mark Builds a Robot that acts like a dad, gone cuckoo. 4.Wade gone mad * Wade is currently upset. Mark Tried to Cheer him up but made him worse. 5.The Piper Belt( kiper belt pun) * It's science fair today and Ember brought her own project with intergalactic parts. 6.Literal Cafe * Donny's Evil Pizza Lair shuts down for a new yet weird cafe. 7.Purr-suit * The cat show is today and Trent Finds out something suspicous about the cats. 8.Orbital Distruptor * Mark and the other 5 kids goes to space to fix Earth's Orbit. 9.Food Detective * A Food Agent from Townsville Came to Fishbricks to investigate the missing ingredients. 10.The Slammer * Mark invented the hammer Called "The Slammer" that is soo powerful can destroy mountains in a swing. 11.Brain of Terrificness * Mark eats too much brain food now his brain is too cool to drool. 12.Atlantic Expedition * Trent and his mom goes to atlantis for bonding reasons. 13.Into the Thunderdome * Trent and the other 5 kids go to the cage of wonderous fears aka "The Thunderdome". 14.Throwjitsu Vol 1: Dojo Froyo * Trent and the other 5 kids master Throwjitsu and face the evil Frojo. 15.Fishstick Parliment(Special) * Mom and her friends checked out the new fishstick restaurant on the block . 16.The Return of Robo-Dad(Last seen on Sparents) * Robo-dad Randomly Re-Activated himself and causing havoc over Citiesville. 17.The Baked Bacon * Ember and Mark Is experimenting if a bacon can be burnt to 300°C. 18.Trap date * Trent falls in love with a motherless girl while his mom falls to her dad. 19.Dragon mom * Ember reunites with her biological family, But there is a twist. 20.Throwjitsu Vol 2: Samurai Blitz * The Samurais ambushed the Stingers and took 4 kids. Its up to Trent and Wade to rescue them. 21.Kit-ten(The return of Poko the evil cat) * The cat show decided to rerun the Swirly furball. 22.Trent Tuesdays * One Monday night, Trent had a weird dream that changed history. 23.Backyard Hunt * The Event of Citiesville Makes the people go nuts over digging in their backyard, this drives Leo nuts. Season 2 1.Bummer Job * Jemmica Gets a Summer Job in Hawaii while leaving her kids in Citiesville. 2.Frown Zero * Only the coolest kids can stop the Frownpocalypse!. 3.Metroville * Termites infested 500 houses in Citiesville, Including the Stingers!. 4.The Golden otter's Rebound * Trent Found a cursed artifact that he doesnt know what it does. 5. 3 kids Flying up * Trent spotted 3 kids on the scope that he believes "Flying". 6. Trentadox * Trent travels back in time to meet his Mom's past self using Mark's Unstable time machine. 7. Raffle of the bands * A raffle started between two bands. 8. The Ace to Darts(Special) * The dart contest in citiesville attracted many Creatures from other planets. 9. Magentzy * Wizbert becomes an undercover wizard agent. 10. Crawl to the Brawl * Trent and Wade duels on a game called "Crawl n Brawl". 11. Very Literal Cafe * The literal cafe made it's return to Sunburnberry mall Rivaling Fishbricks. 12. Throwjitsu Vol 3: The Last Move * Trent and the other 5 kids climb Mountain Shurik to face The Master of Throwjitsu. 13. Blast Piece * Trent Finds the last piece of a 1000 piece puzzle. 14. Snow Man's Land * Mark discovered a new exo-continent called "Frozeeingzc". 15. Lies do matter * Trent wonders why he hasn't been a real adventurer after all his training with his Mom. 16. The Fall of Fishbricks * Since the "Literal Fishbrick war", Fishbricks loses it's income by -31.4%. 17. Arty-Larry * The kids met with a Deadly yet Artful kid. 18. Cake eyes * It's Leo's Birthday and he is celebrating with an awful cake. 19. Hip Stick * Ember bought a lipstick that turns her into a hippie. 20. Framed by the name * Trent was framed by a bandit and now he's in jail. 21. Luz do dia * The Lunar eclipse Makes the earth darker until sunrise. 22. The Revealed Identity Part 1: Lollipop Spectre * Trent found a Spectre that is a sign to doomsday. 23.The Revealed Identity Part 2: Deinforcements * 56% of the army gave up on Trent's team. 24. The Revealed Identity Part 3: Parallel Domination * The Boredom takes over 214729392+ planets except for earth. 25. The Revealed Identity Part 4: Epic Showdown * Trent and his army fights The Boredom King til the end. Season 3 1. Oblivia * The kids meets Arty Larry's Mysterious sister. 2. Split-Cursonality * Trent holds a dark secret that he didn't know until now. 3. Fishnuggets * Jemmica made "Fishnuggets" as an alternate fishstick. 4. Wadesaurus-Trent * The play is today and Wade comes up with an Obnoxius idea. 5. The Big Hang * Trent and the other 4 kids ride a hang glider, Wizbert is afraid of heights so he cant. 6. Cram Open * Wade recieved muscle pain after all that fighting. 7. Hubstitute Mayor * The Mayor of Citiesville Is sick, The new mayor is creepy it seems. 8. Floral Warning * Trent is warned not to wonder around Rosebass Fields, But he accidentaly rolls himself into it. 9. Bread of the Girl * BreadBoy has a date that Trent needs attend. 10. Crematory Nebula * Trent and Ember passed by a nerby graveyard that is abonormally intergalactic. 11. Crazy Heights * Wizbert Skydives on to Citiesville from Mars. 12. Cuts and Syndrome * A rare syndrome occured in Citiesville called "Dronaphobia". 13. Not a Hatch * Ember and the other 5 kids were told to guard her biological mom's egg. 14. Hike in a Rocky mountain * Trent and the other 5 kids go hiking Mount Ken. 15. Macho Nemesis * Trent blackmails Oblivia too much that both of the became Close Rivals. 16. Crafting Jams * While in a traffic jam to Oogly Boogly Emporium, Trent makes stuff from origami. 17. Hat of the Week * Wizbert Joins a contest of hats, but its full of cheaters!. 18. Fakesphere * Mark brought Shakesphere from the past. Many people think he's fake. 19. Darkling Fun * The Darklings Managed to Take over most of The Artflub's Territory. 20. BNA Apples * Trent met a weird guy on The Alley, Who requested every dna sample on his family. 21. Pie Why * While at math class, they learned a new alphabet called "Pi". 22. Bust a Groove * Mark starts to get groovy after the Science fair. 23. Absolute Hero * Trent and Mark explores more on Frozeeingzc to find life. 24. Falling all Stingers(Special) * The stinger family was confronted by the Literaloosh. 25. Big Breeze * Trent is having a big breeze in his house. 26. Haunted Butt * At the end of Organ Park after Guts Maze and Appendix Pond reaches the Haunted house of Poo. 27. Cowling Fears * After Drinking 666% Milk, Wizbert turns into a hairless black and white beast. 28. Eeire Symphony * Trent starts hearing scary sounds from his house. 29. Finally, its over * Halloween ends here with all the Zombies burned. 30. Rolling Reverse * The rollercoaster takes revenge on Trent for destroying him 195 times and giving him ice cream headaches. Season 4 Coming soonCategory:Spin-Offs Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:2020 Category:American animated television series Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Series Category:Franchises Category:The Jewel of Identity Category:Upcoming TV series